Snitches
by ElAmorComienza
Summary: Second year beggins for Rose, Al and Scorp and problems are flyinmg around just like Snitches...Quidditch tryouts,family issues,growing up and scattered friendships...I make it seem like Beverly Hills, but it's not...Part of my "His Little Angel" series.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the prologue for a story I've been trying my hand on, but since I had typed only a few chaps, I was contemplating on whether should I start uploading them or not… But seeing that you're reading this right now, I had obviously decided… XD

It takes place at the end of the summer between first and second year, as you can guess by reading…

Part of my "His Little Angel" series…

Please, enjoy…

Prologue 

Dear Scorpius,

Long time no see, eh? I'm so glad you're back, because I don't think Bowman could handle with another fly to Italy. I was excited to hear the news from your holidays, as well as the amount of ice cream you have consumed. Watch out or you won't be able to try out for the Quidditch team.

Talking about Quidditch, I've spent three wonderful weeks at the Burrow –as you well know- but the last two Fred and Roxanne had been there, and they helped me a lot with my last-moment practice. I'm sure I'll beat you on our first match. Lilly got overly excited when I officially announced that I'll try out for the Seeker position, in contrast with James, who was beefing for a week about having your little brother all around you. But he'll get over it. He always does. Sure he'll find out something else to bugger or tease us about in a couple of weeks.

Anyway, I try to persuade Rose to try out, she'll be a great chaser, but she's already freaking out about schoolwork to come, so we can't really have a word with her this week, except Uncle Percy. But I bet she has written to you. I really haven't seen her for five days. She had been busy with Mandy. I may sound jealous or childish, but I have a bad feeling about that girl. I mean, you know I don't like her, but this is another issue. She had overslept at Rose for a couple of nights and she had been acting strange. Stranger than usual. And we all know how much Rose trust people and I don't want to see her hurt. I've voiced my concern but Rose isn't listening. I don't know what to do. Maybe you can talk to her. She always listen to you.

Speaking of talking, I seriously watch over to our meeting at Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow. It could be real fun, and I have a couple of things left to buy. We did go yesterday, but Dad was stopped all the time and Lilly made a scene to persuade us stay at Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions a whole hour, so I have covered only my basic needs. We'll meet you at the Wheezes around 10:00, as we have planned. Can't wait to meet you.

Snitches,

Al

**A/N:** 20 points to anyone who can guess where the name of Al's owl is inspired from.

And I found a way to say goodbye with a quote, in my own special way… It's the way Al and Scorp close their letters to each other…

So, please, review, you'll make my day…

Snitches,

El Amor Comienza


	2. Wheezes

**A/N:** So, one day I was thinking over continuing this story, and I realized I needed a real name… So, I was thinking over five to chose one over, and one of them was Snitches, as half the story will be around Quidditch… And a couple of hours later, I signed in and found a message from **. **asking me how Snitches are going, cause she didn't remembered the actual funny name I had given it… So, I was first shocked by the telepathy, and after that I decided this is THE name…

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K.R. I wouldn't have allowed them to make the movies crappy…

**Chapter 1**** – Wheezes**

Scorp's POV

I push open the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes door to enter a pandemonium of voices, colours, movements, noises and smells.

It's the second time I've been here. The first was when my mum secretly poped me and the daughter of Father's co-operator from Germany during a very boring tour we had given them to Diagon Alley. Seriously, we were just outside when she saw the girl, Gretchen I believe, staring inside this children paradise and excusing everyone formally, she grabbed our hands and dragged us in. I checked five minutes later and Father and his boring company were still where we left them, a bit durmstrang, I must admit. I was nine-years-old.

I chuckle at the memory as the door closes behind me and I step into the crowd to have a better look on the various products.

But before I can reach the artificial dreams I eyed a moment before, a red mass covers my vision and I smell roses as I gasp my surprise.

"I've missed you, Rosie." I whisper into her hair as I tighten my arms around her body.

We stay like this for a moment, and I can't help but think about how Rose makes me happy and content with her very presence, although I'm more bounded with Al. She pulls back and I eventually can take a good look on her. She's gained some more height since June, and now we're on the same, but she's tanned and I'm freaking white. No kidding. But now I think about it, it's indeed quite odd to see a tanned red-head. They are supposed to be paler than Malfoys! But who she is to be usual? Her brownish creamy skin matches perfectly her dark red curls.

"I've missed you too, blondie." she widens her smile for me. "Wanna meet my Uncle?" Without waiting for a response –as usual- she grabs my hand and leads my path to the guts of this colourful chaos. I can't help but stare around having Rose leading me and my eyes wide from the multiple fantastic creations that has grown better and manier since I've been here last time.

As we have nearly reached the desk at the depth of the shop, a flying gold something is targeting my face, directing my eye. I try to avoid it with a quick move but it still hits me right on my forehead, messing up my hair and then flying away.

"What was that?" I ask my friend, rubbing the shore spot.

But before Rose can open her mouth, a redhead man stands up from behind the desk.

"My apologies, young master. That was a Bruiser Snitch." He's in his middle thirties, middle heighten to short and muscular. A lopsided grin makes his bright eyes look more mischief and younger. And he's missing an ear.

"New invention, holly?" Rose asks casually, cutting through my staring.

"Yeah. Snitches spelled to chase the seeker and hit them. Want one?" he suggests and gets a well closed box from beneath the desk, opening it carefully. Inside there are small boxes whose containings are seemingly trying to break through their boxes, and as the Weasley man offers one at both of us, he seems to take notice of me for the first time.

"Who's your friend Rosie?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." I introduce myself offering him a hand which he shakes. I feel oddly strange being taken normally as I introduce myself. No frowning, no clouded and preoccupied eyes, no lost of smile and no weird glances. As if I'm a random boy being introduced to my friend's uncle.

"George Weasley, the one and only."

"Thank you for the snitch, sir. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry star-boy." he smiles back. Never have I left one play with my unique name besides really close people, and they earned a teasing back. But it didn't felt bad when the man duped it. Was it because he hadn't used that mockery tone or just because he was so out of the adulthood seriousness?

"So, you two, wanna check my new 'arrivals' in the back?" his eyes are slightly narrowed and his smile a bit too wide.

I was about to accept, when Rose took hold of my arm, stopping me.

"Don't. He probably wants to test a new product on you." she had narrowed her eyes and poked a finger at her uncle. "Connie is old enough to apprehend whether you're feeding her wheezes, isn't she?"

"You'll be a bloody perfect, you curly." he hisses looking rather disappointed, putting the box with the Snitches back in place. I chuckled and before I could agree orally, a familiar voice ringing from behind, standing out of the noisy crowd. Albus Potter in all his glory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al's POV

I'm running through the crowd to the Wheezes. Why people can't go for a walk or picnic? Must they fill every corner of Diagon Alley right this moment?

I think I would work in the Ministry only to ban people from working. And order the murder of Teddy Lupin. See, he's the very reason I'm late. Ok, he's not entirely to blame. I'd buck it to my cousin, Vic, who is playing hard to get.

Anyway, I'm almost there, and I try not to think that inside the shop is more crowded than outside. You people might think I'm agoraphobic, but trust me, I'm not. It's impossible to be agoraphobic and survive through Christmas at the Burrow. You know what I'm talking about. Moreover, you may get the wrong off me. I'm not that rushing or anxious or nerve-breaking as now, but Rose is the one waiting. And trust me, you don't want to make Rose Weasley waiting.

I sneak into the shop and find my way through the people, knowing that since Rose was flooing here she'll be back with Uncle George. I search for Scorpius nevertheless, and I find myself under a normal-sized portrait.

"Hey, look what we've got here! What's up, Potter?" the man at the portrait leans down to talk to me, since he wouldn't be heard through the noise otherwise.

"I'm good Uncle Fred. How are you?" I answer nonchalantly, my eyes scanning the unfamiliar faces, still looking for my best friend.

"Well, excepting those Snitch Bruisers, I'm absolutely fine. They are such a pain in the ass. Last night Roxanne dropped a box and it went crazy in here. I got two holes in the size of an orange! I mean, Harry, that girl is clumsier than - "

"I'm Al, Uncle Fred." I cut his monologue with a sign. He had called me Harry more times than he had used my actual name.

"Well, I only met one Potter in my life." he's turning into mockery. "And you're his clone!"

"I am not!" I protest.

"You can't prove it!" he teases back at me.

"I have no scar." I smile triumphally.

"Well, great point you have there!" he starts laughing and I must admit that he's partially right. I'm a walking 12-year-old Harry Potter.

"Anyway, I change the subject, defeated. "Have you seen - "

"Ron at a girly version of twelve?" he cuts me. "She's at the back."

"Thanks Uncle Fred. See you."

"See you around too, Potter!" he waves and before I can go out of earshot I can hear him catching up with a bloke. Right then, a red mass of curls catch my eye and I'm fairly sure that silver-blond is absolutely familiar.

I can now see the clearly, as I make my way to them. Uncle George is with them and they three are laughing. Surely, they are teasing Rose over something.

"Taking advantage of the girl, don't you?" I voice my presence as I'm placing a hand on Scorp's shoulder. "How are you doing, mate?"

"Well, well, well. The Potter saves the weak. I think I've heard that before." my uncle winks at me through his teasing.

"Who says I'm weak?" Rose stomps her foot but comes over and offers me a brief hug. "You're late, Potter."

"Sorry, but I had to come with Teddy and Vic, and - "

"Lupin Jr. is still trying, doesn't he?" Uncle George laughs as he stretches his hand to catch a flying note, scribbling a reply onto it and sends it back.

"As hard as ever." I sign and Rose scoots onto the desk, her legs swinging, not quite touching the ground.

My eyes catches Scorp who's leaning against the wall casually, but I can tell from his eyes that he's surprised to see such a casual scene and amazed by my Uncle. Well, to speak the truth, Uncle Georges amazes us all.

My best friend cuts me off my thoughts. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in centuries."

I don't get how such a simple question caused me such a sudden reaction, but disappointment and bitterness is taking me over as I watch Rose look away nonchalantly before answering.

"You know, pretty much the same."

I don't have an idea why I feel so bad, but I can guess it's because Rose isn't a bit of ashamed, troubled, guilty or even aware of the fact that with her new piece of a girlfriend she hasn't given a shit about me. I know I should be angry at her, but it's physically and emotionally unable. We're so bonded that anger only lasts a couple of seconds. It then turns into feelings more deep and sharp that you wish the person in front of you was a stranger to be mad at. I know Rosie like the inside of my palm, I love her more than my own siblings and just for that, I can't help but feel awful.

"Where are we heading to?" Scorpius must have understood his mistake and tries to get both our attentions.

"Dunno. Wherever the street get us!" Rose shakes her fist high in the air.

"Watch it for Knuckturn Alley, you youths." Uncle George reappears with a couple of boxes in hand.

"We're smarter than go in there." Rose states and I can see Scorp nod, with the corner of my eye.

"No dear, these things follow the 'like mother, like daughter' pattern. Anyway." he shakes his head and gets a galleon out of his pocket, handing it to Rose.

"Here you go. Go get them an ice-cream or something." he adds just before Rose grabs him in a tight hug and places a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you, Uncle George!"

"Hey! Why should be she the one who takes the money?"

"I don't like black hair." the reply comes lamely and makes even Scorpius laugh.

"Untie Angelina has black hair." I fight back but I can't see the smile fade off his face. Of course he'll have a witty reply for that. He has one for everything.

"Your father knocked up my sister. Three times." he points out, with a look on his face just like he had proved Dumbledore's alive.

"I'm sure you'll aware I'm not my father." I can feel my mouth forming a victory grin, but the reply surprises me and finds me mid-action.

"You're his clone!" Would I be lame to say I'm having a de ja vu right now? A strong one?

"I'm not!" I play along with my fate, wanting to see what can possibly happen.

"You can't prove it!" Uncle George smiles back competitive and the words fly out of my mouth before I can stop them, or just pay a single thought on them.

"I have no scar!"

"Well, great point you have there!" he laughs and I freeze into place. What the hell?

But before I can react, Rose jumps off the desk, announcing she got bored of our old-granny-rambling and mockery and grabs both Scorp's and my arm, leading us outside.

"See you soon, copies!" Uncle George waves goodbye and laughs at Rose's dynamic, a phrase I have no mind to pay attention to, but I'd realize it's meaning years from now.

And with the incredible de ja vu conversation still stuck on my mind, I follow Rose out in the morning sun, Scorpius behind me. Merlin, twins are starting to freak me out.

**A/N:**So, this was it! Now, I may take my time to update, so don't worry if you won't hear from me soon… But I'll try my best!

Go over and leave me your lovely reviews now! And thanx for reading!

Snitches,

ElAmorComienza


	3. The 3 Ss Proud

**A/N:**Sooooo many sorries for the giant delay, but the thing is that life got in my way… Exams and love at the same time are the death of a writer, believe me…

Oh, and sth I wanted to mention… I know this story isn't popular, and I have to admit that I knew it before even starting to write it, but I will get it till the end. First because it's a part of my "His Little Angel" series and I need it to move on with the series, and second cause I really love the way it unfolds…

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, as if I'd kill the Marauders…

~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~

Part I Astoria Malfoy/Smiley,Simple and Scorpiusy

Smiley, Simple and Scorpiusy.

That's how I would describe Astoria Malfoy. I'd never actually met her till now, but I had a glimpse over her a couple of times.

Being how I am, raised in all this fussing about the Golden Trio and stuff, I've learned to have an opinion about a person only after having an actual conversation with them. And I can't see how you can have a talk with someone you've never actually met, so, obviously, I couldn't have an opinion about Astoria Malfoy. She was registered in my mind simply as Scorpius' mother.

But now that I'm sitting besides her for a good three hours at Fortesque's along with my cousin and her son, I finally let myself have an opinion over her. And I gladly admit that the opinion I formed is somewhere up from the limits of good. I'm trying to define her with words, but despite how much I try, there are only three words playing again and again in my head.

Smiley.

That woman seems to have been through a plastic surgery to avoid her smile fading away. And it isn't fake, as most adult smiles destined to "us", the War-Heros' offsprings, that are too young and stupid. I've seen a lot of those through my life. Walking through Diagon Alley, in the Ministry or Gringotts, people are always sparing us those stupid fake smiles the moment they hear our surname or catch the bright red that conquers most of our heads. But no, this is a real smile. Wide and shy and cryptic and understanding and gentle and happy. And even when her lips aren't curving up, the smile, which unsurprisingly reminds me of Scorpius' one, make its appearance in her sparkling eyes. And it's transparent. You can't prevent the smile that mirrors hers teasing your lips.

Simple.

How odd for a Malfoy, and you'll think that by this point Scorpius' attitude would have taught me otherwise. But I think I believed he was an exception. Now I see that he's only taken after his mother. Dressed in pale blue summer robes with only a couple of shopping bags in hand she looked just like a normal witch wondering around with interest when Scorpius spotted her outside the Apothecary, to his own surprise, and not only. She seemed pleased to meet her son's friends, but she invited us for ice-cream. I mean, who in their regular adult supposedly grown-up minds invites three midgets for ice-cream and spends three hours laughing and joking and having fun with them? Ok, Dad may be an exception. And Uncle George. And well, every Weasley. You see, Weasleys have the I-will-never-grow-up gene into their system. But with them is a bit childish. With Mrs. Malfoy is simpleness. Plain simpleness. Like she can't help but being so interesting and genuine and understanding. It's more mature than childish. And she's not snobbish or mean or cold or detached. She's plain and simple and likes Quidditch and gardening and books and decorating and caramel ice-cream just like me.

Scorpiousy.

I know this isn't a word, but there's no other way to describe it. I've spent the last year under the impression that Malfoy Junior was an exact replica of his father, especially speaking of their appearance. And even bits of personality, although I've never met Mr. Malfoy in personal, so, according to my aforementioned opinion of not judging people before meeting them, I couldn't just form an idea for him.

However, today I realized I was brutally wrong. Of course he savours his father's looks at first sight, but there are details that you notice only if you pay attention.

The way their lips curl up just a tiny bit seconds before the smile cracks, the shape of their eyes, and the way they wide them unnoticeably when they get excited, the movements of their slender fingers over their spoons or the table, the way they sit so formally and aristocratically, yet relaxed, their laughing expression and their white teeth shining. The way they're both shining from head to toes.

Only that their likeness doesn't stop at the outside. They are both gentle by nature, humorous and teasing, smooth and calm, competitive and ambitious, smart and interesting.

"And as my cousin, Victoire, had completely freaked out, Teddy, my Dad's godson, aims his wand and screams "Aguamenti" only that maybe panic is infective, so instead of water, a jellied green liquid was thrown at Vic, who I must say was after Teddy for about half an hour, trying to hex him to death before Roxanne, another cousin of ours, compromised Teddy's wholeness." Al finished off his animated story of Teddy getting nearly hexed to death and the three of them burst out laughing.

"It's incorruptibility." I correct him, as always. But he doesn't seem to notice. As always.

"I'm fairly sure I can't forget your cousin's I'm-killing-you-now face, even if I tried." Scorp says while laughing, now clutching the table.

"She ca be quite intimidating if she wants to." I admit.

"So, how is it to have such a big family?" Mrs. Malfoy asks gently as her laughter fades. "Quite overwhelming, I could guess."

"Overwhelming would be the understatement of the century." I nod and smile at her. "And it's not only the quantity, but the quality too."

"Yeah. Put James and Hugo in a room and they'ii get it upside down in a matter of seconds…" Al mutters under his breath and I can't help but giggle.

"The most difficult is to remember them. I mean, there are only, what? Six in Hogwarts, but there are a lot more to come. I swear, sometimes it scares me." Scorp states. mostly speaking over at his mother.

"It could scare you a whole lot more if you had the same blood, trust me." Al mutters again. "My greatest fear is having all of James genes hidden inside of me." I laugh hard at this, choching my crookedly swallowed spoonful of my second serve of Caramel Chinese Fireball ice-cream.

"You" Scorp points a finger at my cousin "fear a lot of things. Wonder how it comes you are in Gryffindor."

"No, Scorp. Even I fear James's genes." I stated, causing Mrs Malfoy try to hide a laughter. "Besides, I start to wonder why aren't you in Gryffindor."

"What makes you think of that?" Scorpius eyes me curiously and his voice has something I can't quite place.

"Let's see… " I trail off. "You're gentle, noble, quite mischievous, passionate and a bit of courageous when you try." I count fingers.

"Yeah, but he's sneaky, smart and tricky, plus the ambitious and the diplomatic, he's making a fascinating Slytherin. Oh, forgot the Pure-blood thing!" Al added to his own list and Scorpius frowned visibly while his mother was watching tentatively every twitch of his facial features, as if trying to read him.

Scorp waited for a few silenced seconds to voice his opinion. It was now three of us that were studying him as he kept his eyes on his bubble-blue ice-cream.

"I belonged to Slytherin anyway. It's all because of the name." Shame. That's what I couldn't place earlier in his voice. Shame mixed with pain and regret on something he never did.

And somehow I had an eleven-year-old with darkened eyes on his first trip to Hogwarts, in front of me, not the Scorpius I got to know this whole past year. He was back at it. Back at the shadow of his name, at the regret of what his ancestors had committed ages ago, at the pointing end of the malicious and spiteful accusing fingers of people not knowing what else to do with their lives. He was back at it. Or he just had never got passed it.

His mother opened her mouth to speak, to reassure him or to encourage him, or probably prove him wrong, judging from the look on her face, but we hear a loud bang behind us and the next thing I know is Jack flying into my arms trying to suffocate me to death with his bear-hug, something strange for such a tiny boy.

So, yeah. Trust a Weasley to break into the serious moment.

Part II – Proud

"Jack! I'm not breathing!" I squeal in his arms as my six-year-old brother squeezes me once more before he releases me. At that moment only he seems to realize that he literally jumped on me in the middle of Diagon Alley in front of a woman he doesn't know. And as classic Jack-fashion he becomes extremely self-conscious, hiding himself in my arms.

It was proved that it was Mum with the twins and Jack, along with Untie Audrey with Molly.

In the meanwhile, Mrs. Malfoy had risen up and she was offering her hand at my mum, while Scorpius seemed ready to do the same.

"Astoria Malfoy"

Shit. The moment I feared the most. Not only because he's a Malfoy. No. That's a big deal, for sure, but Mum was always kind and understanding and never judged people for their past. The thing is that until now, the mothers of kids my age I had been associated with were either aunts or really good family friends, like Untie Luna or Untie Hannah. Never before I had my mum meeting my friend's mother.

Mum's eyes narrowed just a tiny bit and an experienced eye could see the start of a frown on her forehead. Although, the smile remained there. Now, either she managed to hide the signs of disapproval or she changed her mind, all due to Mrs. Malfoy's warm smile. I shouldn't be surprised. Damn, that woman is a real charmer!

We are all frozen in place while my heart is racing. I've never met such a smart and experienced person as my Mum my whole twelve years. And her opinion is always valued and right and objective. It matters a lot to me.

Million thoughts pass through my head at this very same moment. I know the Malfoys' past. The Second War is all over the History books. And trust me; I'm a Granger when it comes to words on paper. I know Scorpius' ancestors. And I know as well what affects the war had in my family. And maybe, just maybe, I had thought that it's my family against my best friend. I can feel a bit of the infamous Weasley blush coloring my neck and cheeks. I thought that I had to choose. My limbs are highly tensioned and I can feel my lips frowning involuntarily. What if I really have to choose? I find it hard to settle my racing breathing. But before I start freaking out over it, as I do so often over various issues, my mother takes Mrs. Malfoy's hand and shakes it gently.

"Hermione Weasley."

With these two words the tension cracks and all I can think is that all is going to be fine. I was afraid of this moment so much that now I feel the urge to laugh at my stupidity. Of course Mum is acting civilized. She's Mum after all.

I glance at Scorp, who seems to let a breath out too. So I'm not the only one troubled here. I spare a look at Al, and I face the reaction I was waiting for. Merlin, he stands there, with that semi-smile, and he definitely waits for something more to happen, in this case bad, to ruin the moment. I really can't understand him when he does this. What else can happen? Grandpa to start screaming that he loves pure-bloods? Merlin…

The three women are smiling to each other and now Untie Audrey introduces herself too. I notice that even the small ones are watching over curiously, as if they had sensed the situation floating in the air. But they are too young to realize what has just happened. What Hermione Weasley just did. I don't think that I've thought this until now, but I'm so proud to have this woman as a mother.

"And this must be- " my Mum turns over at Scorp who is still standing facing them, waiting to introduce himself, always polite, always a gentleman.

"Scorpius Malfoy." the shake hands and Mum smiles at me, probably taken aback by his formal attitude. Another person I'm so proud of.

"This is the fairly mentioned Scorpius?" Jack raises his head in partial surprise and Mrs. Malfoy looks around in semi-astonishment, because his still childish voice doesn't fit so well with these words. Yeah, I can get her. It's not everyday that you come across a six-year-old with such a vocabulary. Even Mum was surprised when he started forming sentences so full and right. And to say the truth Dad still has a bloody-hell-that-kid-is-freaking-me-out issue with Jack's verbal communication skills.

"Bright kid. He must be your son, if I'm correct."

"You're right." Mum nods, and blushes a tiny bit. "The fifth, Jack."

"Five?" Mrs. Malfoy's smile widens. "It must be wonderful to have five children." the smile is still plastered on her face, but I can hint a bitterness in her voice.

"Actually, I have six. He has a younger sister." Mum states proudly.

And this is the point where the other females of the typical conversation began to "oooooh" and "aaaaah" about tha fact that we're so many. And I almost turn away my attention, cause I know what is coming next, but what I hear takes me a bit aback.

"You are very lucky, if I may say."

Merlin, that woman is as special as her son. It must be in the genes.

Jack moves in my arms and makes me focus on him. I'm messing up his already awfully messed hair, when I notice that Molly haas been awfully quiet except from one brief and fading "hi" to me and Al, while Eli and Ali are walking mischievously over at Scorpius.

"Are your hair dyed?" That should be Eli, she has a mark on her ear.

"I bet four chocolate frogs, that it's not!" Ali squeals and they both turn to Scorpius.

"No, they are not dyed." he almost seems scared, as he answers seriously.

"But it's unnatural!" Eli doesn't know what losing means.

I turn to the speaking women again, and I see that the conversation has turned to a literature related one. And yeas, this is my Mum. You talk about the bruise you got playing Quidditch and she turns the talk towards a book.

I smile at them, watching over as Mum is spreading her newly brought precious paper-made treasures on the tables and the talk and laugh, and if I heard well, they are already in first name basis, and I realize that some people are miracles.

**A/N:**That's it guys! Xmas are coming, and you know what that means… A couple of chapters are already on the way… Reviews are chocolate muffins, keep in mind… :D

Snitches,

ElAmorComienza


	4. Pyjama Party

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is my fave chapter so far… Maybe cause it's a Scorpius one, or because we get to know of Astoria and her awesomeness…

Nothing more to say… Plz, Read and Review…

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, as if I'd kill Nymfadora…

**Chapter 3 –**** Pyjama Party **

I check over my trunk for the fourth time in a couple of hours to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I really start to worry that spending time with Rose rubs off on me.

I'm partially freaking out for my school trunk.

I let out a carefree chuckle as I change into my pyjamas, and as I climb onto my fur-post bed, I think that indeed Rose had changed me. I mean, she's as important as Al is to me, but Al is a bit closed up and quiet, especially comparing him to Rose.

I lye above the covers. I don' really need them in this last summer night, and I need to think.

It's August 31st. Tomorrow I will start my second year at Hogwarts. Last year I had made my first real friends. Until now, the only association I shared with children was simply because they were guests or offspring of Father's co-operators or just family friends that were usually younger than me. So when two heads popped into the carriage I was lonely occupying at Hogwarts Express a year ago I couldn't even imagine that it would be the beginning of a life-changing friendship. I had found common things with Al and Rose, or just plain opposites that made our relationship even better.

Then, I had crossed Father's lines, realizing there was no reason for them to exist. Behaving well had always been a way of life for me but there are boundaries that held no reason or cause. In Hogwarts I learned what having fun means. Not that I didn't had fun in home. My mother is the most entertaining person I know. But, you know, it's a completely different thing to nearly get busted while throwing dugbombs.

Also, the Quidditch was on the front. Or just flying, but it was fun anyway. I hadn't flew with anyone besides my mother before, and floating in mid air with another twenty or so 11-year-olds around you trying to balance on their broomsticks is indeed a bit of hilarious.

Moreover, there are the actual lessons, the reason for Hogwarts to exist. At first, they seemed a bit difficult, even though Father had taught me a couple of dwelling spells, they were almost useless. But after the first month it started being fun and more interesting.

And finally, the overall experience was overwhelming. Secret passages, portraits, the Forbidden Forest, old Hagrid, ghosts and house-elves and odd things happening.

It was one of the greatest and most intense years I've had. And it seems that this one coming won't be calmer or less interest.

First of all, we have the Quidditch tryouts where I can finally take part, to assert the Seeker place which has been refilling for four years in a row from substitutes. Al is trying out for Seeker too, only in Gryffindor. I always had that special something for Quidditch, that unconditional love and butterfly feeling while flying. I could easily marry Quidditch. Mum would easily accept one of her beloved pass-times as a daughter-in-law. Anyway, being part of a Quidditch team was one of my most important dreams from the very moment I was told there was such thing as a Quidditch team.

Then, it's the subjects. Last year the books were a bit boring, especially to me who was taught the basics from Father, as it was all explanations and theory. This year we'll get more into practice. At least this is what Al told me. Having a handful of older cousins is helpful, especially when it comes to information.

Talking about cousins, we finally won't be the smallest for the seniors to fool around! Getting a place near the fireplace seemed an unfulfillable goal, especially on Saturdays.

As my mind drifts to lovely Saturdays, I hear my Mum knocking. It would be creepy I can tell it's her. But her knock is unique. It's short and playful, instead of Father's strict one, or Abi's the house elf that's always fade and hesitant. And well, I had been waiting for her.

She came to spend the night here with me. This happened last year, just because she was unable to accept that I was leaving home. And as I saw she needed it this year too, I had to ask her a couple of days before. To make her happy.

It may sound that I feel obligated, but it's pure fun to sleep over with Astoria Malfoy, trust me.

"It's open."

She enters the room in all her glory, smiling that graceful smile. That's how my Mum is. Graceful, with long caramel hair and aristocratic features, she gives you the sense of a decorating doll.

"Long day. And last day." she jumps onto my bed, where I still lie tired, trying to sound excited. Although I know she's not. I can see it in her honey-colored eyes.

It cost her too much that I left last year. I could read it in her letters, hear it in her Christmas songs and see it in her face on Eastern. And the summer, when I got back, she seemed incapable of not wearing the same silly smile for a week. Worse than a 5-year-old.

I'm thrilled to go back to school, plus that I have been waiting this night to spend it with her, but I can see clearly that it eats her from the inside to watch me slip through her fingers.

"So…" she starts as she makes herself more comfortable with her back against the comforter. "This Rosie…"

"Yeah." My innocent self nods for her to continue.

"She's great, isn't she?" her smile hides something remarkably mischievous and I think I know exactly where this is going. Or better, where she's leading it.

"Mum, no!" I groan and my shoulders fall, because I know she's so stubborn, that she will insist until her point is taken.

"Why not?" Naturally. Hell, I know my mother.

"She's my best friend!" Crystal clear argument.

"But you never had a girl for a friend, let along a best friend!"

"Simply because I had zero friends?" I smile bittersweet. That must have striked!

"Pont taken." It definitely striked. She folds her arms and stares at me for a few seconds. I bet she's coming back into this really soon.

"But don't tell me she's not beautiful!" I knew she couldn't resist my love-life gossip.

"Mum!" I try to protest, but the childish look on her face sends me to fits of laughter.

Oh! Now she's pouting! "And they say that children are perfect. Yeah, yeah. They all start to mumble about how wonderful kids are, and what a great time you'll have with them, and that they'll be the only ones to love you till the end and that crap." Oh Merlin, she started mumbling herself. "And look what I've got here. I care about your [other-sex] social activities and all I got is laughing over your own mother!" she shakes her hands on the air in despair, an action that was supposed to be dramatic, but causes me to laugh harder.

"I'm serious, young man, there!"

'So, you say I'm not perfect?" I mock her, sliding my fingers through my hair nonchalantly, like Father does and making my voice lower to match his.

"Oh, stop, I'm gonna blush!" she pretends she's touched.

"It's not me who married him." I shrug.

"First of all, when we love we don't love the perfection of the other. It's the imperfections and flaws that causes are to fall for , well, your Father…" Mum starts, but depending on the look on her face, I don't think I'm going to like what I'll hear.

"Oh, oh, stop. I don't want to hear this." I definitely don't want to hear about my parents' love life, especially before they got married. Gross!

"So, only Rose gets attention here? It's kind of sexist, if you ask me." I try to change the subject, and she catches over quite easily, although I can recognise the light pink on her cheeks.

"Well, Al… What's his real name we said?"

"Albus. Albus Severus."

"Severus? Like Severus Snape?"

"You all seem to know everything about who this Snape is and I know almost nothing." I complain.

Mum's expression gets a bit more serious and she takes her time to give me an answer.

"Ok. What do you know?"

"I've only read about him. In the Second War History mentions that -"

"Wait a minute. Where did you get to read that?" Mum questions and she really seems troubled.

"Library. Only that Father has it too, but it's too high, too secured and too supervisioned to get it." I shrug. And it's the truth. I had seen Father flipping through it one late night, but it seemed impossible to read it without him asking questions. And some times Father scares me. Not that he's scowling me much or he's angry and threatening all the time. Just the opposite. He's mystic and cold and distant and pale like his skin, that sometimes it gets creepy.

I remember that I'm not alone and I look over my Mum who stares over at me with a strange look on her face. An expression somewhere between pride and surprise.

She seems to realise I caught her staring, because she rushes her words to form sentences.

"Okay then. Tell me what the book mentioned."

"It said that he was a Hogwarts professor, and then he got the Headmaster position for a year and died in the Final Battle." I mumble out in one breath. "And he was a Death Eater." I add hesitantly, watching over carefully for Mum's reaction.

Death Eater. It echoes in my head. This word is banned from in this house.

But I see none. Her expression remains calm and skeptistic, her body still. And suddenly she starts.

"Severus Snape was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a spy into the Death Eaters. You know what the Order of the Phoenix was, don't you?" I nod and she continues. "After his death Harry Potter fought to get him a place among the war-heroes and to have the wizarding community recognise him not as the Death Eater he was known to be, but as Dumbledore's man."

"But how - "

"You didn't know that, right?"

"It wasn't mentioned in the book." I shatter.

"There are many things that aren't mentioned in that book, Scorpius. And trust me, most of them, I wish you'll never hear them."

"But… but…" I was at loss of words. Books had never failed me before. I didn't adore them, like Rose does, nor had them like gods. But books were my only escape and view at the world that laid out there, out of my closed-up, isolated house. They were my windows. "If it's not in the books, then how do you - ?"

"You forget my dear, that I was a teenager when all of it happened. I lived it. And just so you know, a teenage girl can learn everything if she wants to."

"So, he was a … good guy?" I hesitate, because I know 'good' doesn't fit here, but I really can't come with a more determinant meaning this particular moment.

Mum gets closer to me and holds my face into her palms. I feel that something important is going to leave her lips.

"The world isn't separated into good and evil, Scorpius. You have to remember this. Everyone has its dark side and material. No one is pure. Neither the bad nor the good guys. And never, but never it would be the bright side if there wasn't the dark one. One last thing. You must never put labels on people. No one is what they seem."

I didn't open my mouth for a long minute after she stops, all of what she said moments ago sinking in, realizing it might take me decades to fully understand the half of it.

"It's like Father, isn't it?" this is a very dangerous question, and I know it, but I want to risk it. Because words like Death Eater, evil, dark side and so are banned from this house, and I might not get such a chance to go into things like that, for years. I have no space to cross the line now.

"Your Father is a whole different situation, Scorpius. And I'd like you to wait a couple of years and go disguise it with him in personal."

'A couple of years', 'when you grow up', 'sometime in the future'. I'm almost sick of hearing the same pattern. I'd be mad if this wasn't Mum.

"I'm still the immature child, am I not?" I sound offended, and I truly am.

"It's not maturity, but age your Father will take as a factor."

I sign, recognizing my defeat. I know Mum believes I shouldn't learn these things, but I want to know all of it. I deserve to know. I was living in my little own world for eleven years. In a home that seemed almost right. Everything was normal to me. And then I got out of home's bubble. I had accusing fingers, and glares and whispers in my pass. And I still don't know the whole story. Mum says I must not judge him. That things weren't easy for him. But I can't forgive him if I don't know.

"You know" Mum's hesitant voice drags me out of my thoughts. "I know a couple of good stories about Snape." she smiles, still hesitant, waiting for an outraged reaction. Maybe she's waiting for my teen spirit to burst out one of these days. But I don't really think it would be a big change. I was never rebellious, bad-tempered or diehard. "If you like, of course."

That's my Mum. Ready for everything, accepting anything, open-eared, advising and understanding. In all her blue teddy pyjamas glory, spread out casually on my bed. Merlin, what am I going to do another year without her?

"You better bet on it." That came out of my mouth without thinking, and she gives me a strange look before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry. Rose's expression." That causes her to laugh harder and I moan. Those two girls will be the death of mine.

"Come here little Casanova." she opens her arms, waiting for me.

I go near her, settling into her arms, shifting to get more comfortable. She smells of honey. "I told you there is nothing between me and Rosie."

"I bet on it." she starts laughing again.

"I thought we were talking about Snape, here."

"Ok. Let's see… From where should I start?"

"The beginning would do."

"Cut it out young man, or I'll bet on you."

"Mum!"

"Ok, ok. I've got it. Well, Severus Snape was …"

**A/N:**Next chappy is Al's… Traveling North… XD

Chocolate muffins to reviewers…


	5. Train

**A/N:** Sorry to all the Mandies out there, but I always disliked that name…

Ok, this was supposed to be up a couple of days ago, but I had the great wisdom to erase it by mistake, and you know how it goes…

And, hey look! Really inspired title… I'm pathetic…

No more mumbling… Now, Al's POV, and here we go!

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K.R. I'd never cut off Ronald's name to Ron…

**Chapter 4 –**** Train**

"You're not gonna make it, Alby."

I sign. I've heard that phrase so many times coming out of James' mouth since I woke up this morning, that I check if he's walking besides me, almost believing the voice is only in my head.

He's getting into the car without even glancing my way. Maybe the voice is indeed in my head.

It's natural for him. To mock me, get my self-esteem kneeling on the floor, talk pejorative about me, get me in trouble, but it's worse on September 1st, at least since he started Hogwarts. It seems like a typical Jamesy-mockery for the others, but I think he does it as a defense at his anxiety of school starting.

"You're not gonna make it." We get out of the car and get our trunks out too.

"You're not gonna make it." Will he ever stop?

"What is he talking about?" Lily asks while we are walking through the station. She's a bit moody these days, you know, last year of not getting into the train, and I hope he answers aggressively. Because then, they fight. And Dad takes her side, He always do. Mum, on the other side, fair enough –according to her- choose his side, not to leave him alone. That's a routine of James vs Lily. Result? I get a few minutes of internal piece.

"I'm referring to the fact that dear Albus here, isn't going to maintain the squad of the Seeker for our respectable house's Quidditch team." He smiles triumphally. Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"I oppose to you, belittling your brother like that, James." Mum seems to have taken toll in the conversation.

"Too much time with Hermione, you two spend." And Dad follows up.

I simply roll my eyes, and say nothing. It's time to pass the barrier and as Mum goes first with Lily, James whisper in my ear one more time as he pass by me. "You're not gonna make it." I sigh. Really, that's all you can do when it comes to James. You just sigh.

"…and it was really unfair that you had me on detention last year right at the tryouts, cause Al stinking like dragon's crap for a week is really not a big deal, and anyway, I'm sure I'll make a hell of a chaser this year. Plus…" James is rambling once again, But Mum is not interested at all, and doesn't care to show it. I can really sympathize her. Not only what James usually speaks of would make anyone rip their hair out of their head, but imagine you'd hear it all day. Merlin's punishment for murder, James is.

Lily squeals beside me and Teddy is waiting her with open arms. Dad is heading there too, hugging Granny Andromeda and what's left from Lily's attack over his godson. At my right, Mum is trying to convince James to cut out friendly associations with Peeves. Lost cause.

Around me, there's so much going on. People talking, greeting walking noises, steams from the train, trunks and owls, Uncle Percy prescribing something indefinable, and boring anyway, a cat running away from a tanned girl, a whistle, somewhere far, a baby crying. And through the mess, I'm trying to place Rose. But I can't. Scanning the crowd, I get on my pip-toes as my height doesn't help. A family walks away and I spot her fiery curls. And then I look at the one who's talking to, but they are neither my Aunt or Uncle, nor Hugo. It's Mandy.

And for a moment, into the over-crowded station, where all my fellow Hogwarts students are, where probably half of my Weasley family is, I feel alone. I'm not jealous that she preferred her, that I was waiting for her as we had dealt, that this is not a simple "hi" to her, but a whole conversation. I know it's pathetic and odd to think over it so much, but it's important to me. And I just feel alone.

Right on that time, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to face Scorpius. He's almost smiling, but I can see he's not too eager to get into that train, and seems a bit tired.

"Hi. Where's Rose?" It seems that the question flies off his mouth of habit. I just nod towards my cousin and her new best friend, and he seems to understand, because he just looks at me and says nothing.

"Al, buddy!" a deep voice behind me exclaims and I feel Uncle Ron patting on my shoulder. I turn around and give my bearded Uncle a hug as Mum greets Untie Hermione, who is clutching Ariana on her side. I search for the twins, but they appear to be in the cup-caked, green-grassed, Quidditch-pitched, heaven-on-earth, a.k.a. Burrow.

Just in time, Untie Angelina joins us along with Freddy and Roxanne. Kisses and huggies and 'how have you been' starts off, although everybody saw each other last Sunday, at the Burrow-Sunday-Dinner, known as the BSD. I search for Uncle Bill, remembering it's Dom's first year, but as I turn my head, I come face to face with a forgotten and out-of-water Scorpius. He just stares wide-eyed at the various hues of red that form a mess that is taking place in front of him. It must be a shock. Rose says it's a shock even if you are born with it. But I like it. I love the way my family is connected and fun and joking and arguing and intriguing and just alive.

Speak of the Dementors, they say. Rose is walking towards us, Mandy is nowhere in sight. But, the moment I open my mouth to say Merlin knows what, Untie Hermione's hand spin me around for a hug.

"Hello, Albus." The only person in the world that is permitted to call me like that. Just because I could never fight her back.

"Hello, Scorpius. How were the last days home?" Scorp seems like a fish out of water, but being spoke, and especially by polite and somewhat-familiar Hermione Weasley, he finds his Scorpiusy air again.

"Surprisingly uneventful, to my own pleasure. All you need before you leave home.

And as Untie Hermione replies, I take a look around me. Uncle Bill is here, but Untie Fleur is nowhere to be seen. Besides him, not holing his hand and with a determined look on her face, stands Dominique. That girl will conquer the world one day. Vic is chatting with Dad, Uncle Ron is trying to frown at Ariana for getting Roxanne's hair the same electric turquoise that her nails are dyed, but fails and the burst into laughters, James is poking Hugo on the face, Teddy is animating something to Lily while Mum is trying to get closed-up Fred into her conversation with Scorpius and Untie Angelina is catching up with Granny Andromeda. Uncle Neville walks out of the steams and crowd, tall Alexander on his side, and I must say he's very welcomed. On the other side, Uncle George is nowhere to be found, and that must worry me. Oh, yeah. I like my family the way they are.

*~*~*~*~*

I always like trains. As a kid grown up in the wizardry world, Floo Network and Side-Along-Apparition are so easily done, that you mostly don't need any other form of transportation. Of course Dad has his car, but I believe it's mostly his far connection to the Muggle-living world he had grown up into. On the bottom line, it's a bit natural for him. It's not like Grandpa and his rubber ducks.

Like I said, I like trains. I like the steely sound of the wheels, the lullaby feeling of the carriage slightly swinging, and mainly the running passing view, wonderful pieces of the North of England.

It just calms me.

So, while Scorpius is spread out on three sits, at the other side of the compartment, sleeping, I take the chance of being alone and let myself be captivated by the landscape outside the window.

I can't get how does he has have the tranquility to sleep right now, when I'm all thrilled up to go back there after a whole two months of cousins, Quidditch and apple tarts. Well, I can't say I'll miss it, Hogwarts has Quidditch this year, definitely has cousins and it has apple tarts too, although no one can bake them slightly close at the ones of Grandma. But he seems like he had an hour or two of sleep lat night, so I let him rest a bit. It's a long trip, anyway.

No wonder why Rose isn't here to dance around, correct my grammar and cheer the sleeping beauty up. She's ran off with Mandy, promising she'd come find us in a matter of minutes. And it's been nearly two hours 'till far.

I continue to stare outside mind-absently, thinking about Rose in the meantime . It's not long when James bursts into, without even acring to politely knock on the door. "Hey little bro!" He exclaims and I pop up to sit straight.

"Shhhhh! He's sleeping." I motion towards my sleeping mate.

James ignores the comment and takes a sit at my side of seats. "Alone in the compartment? Without giggling girls or puppy-eyed first-years? Awesome!"

"Yeah, I believe we were lucky. But there aren't so many students attending Hogwarts these years. Rose knows the details, statistics, numbers and theories. Her thing, after all."

Despite all the mockery I've been through, the insults, the unvoiced competition and our two very opposing characters, we talk. It may sound odd, but we talk over serious things, calm and civilized, well, as civilized he can be. James may be James, but he will always be my brother.

"Really, where is she?" he asks, scanning the compartment, as if she's hiding under the seats.

"Don't know. Probably running after Mandy." He probably catches the bitterness in my voice but says nothing.

"So, how's Dom doing so far?" I'm the one who breaks the silence.

"Last time I saw her she was playing pantomime with a couple of kiddos."

"James, they are no kiddos. They're just two years younger than you."

"Yeah, whatever. The point is that she's fine."

"Dom will always be fine." I answer, smiling. My gaze is out of the window again, as my brain forms voices. "You know, she's from the same pastry as Rose is. They seem to be able to cope with everyone and everything." I trail off. James opens his mouth to say something, but the door flips open with a bang, and Roxanne gets inside, as Scorp jumps awake from the loud noise.

"That horrid cow is trying to be a smartass, once again, and…" Roxy is redder than the natural, even for her with the dark complex, and continues to mutter indefinable words.

"What happened, did we crushed?" Scorpius nearly yells. He's some of a sight, with this allured expression and his hair flying off to everywhere, making a Potter seem strangely tided up. James burst out laughing , and Roxanne keeps on murmuring. The blond boy turns at me with a look of confusion.

"It's not a crush; it's the tanned hurricane here." I point at my cousin, explaining. Being mentioned, Roxanne's attention is drawn, and only then she notices my friend. "Hi, Scorpius." taking a sit next to him.

Scorp mumbles a sleepy "Nice to see you." rubbing his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long. About an hour." I reply just when James jumps up and runs of with a brief "see you later".

"Melissa strikes again." Roxy laughs and I bet she's right. We all know the ups and downs with James' crush.

"Where is Fred?" I notice my cousin's absent.

"He's out in the hunt of the trolley, the sweet-toothed wanker. He couldn't wait for his doze of licorice-wands." Roxanne laughs again.

Just then, Ted appears on the door, and the moment he knocks and twists the handle, Dominique runs onto him, pushing him into. He falls down from the force, squealing, although Dom keeps balance as a monkey she is. The girl rushes to close the stores. As she tries to catch her breath, Scorp and Roxanne help Teddy up, who seems to have hurt his arm, and I'm the only one who thinks he have to ask. "What's wrong?"

Roxanne gives me the hell-this-is-her-natural-why-even-bother-asking grin, but Dom answers anyway.

"A guy is after me." she states, trying to give her clothing a decent look.

"Wow Domi! We are not even a couple of hours in this train, and you already have a dude chasing you!" Ted exclaims, rubbing his shore arm.

"Don't call me Domi." She's a bit annoyed by her Mum's nickname. "Hello, I'm Dom." she offers a hand at Scorp, who take sit. "Hello, I'm Scorpiu. Nice to meet you."

"Me too." she smiles and sits over where James had been.

As Teddy asks more about 'The Guy', Scorpius leans over at me and whispers lowly. "Rose hasn't showed up yet, has she?"

"Nope"

That's all he needs. With a knowing look and a whispered 'later' he leans back in place again.

A knock at the door, and Fred is here with half the trolley in his arms. "Hey! I've been looking for you through all the train! Food id here!"

It's amazing how my family sticks together so nicely. We may have so many different characters, attitudes and ideas, but we fit greatly. That's how families are known to work, after all.

**A/N:**That's it… No much of Scorp, but a good doze of James and the Hogwarts-attending cousins…

Vanilla cupcakes to reviewers…


	6. Nonsense

**A/N:** Nothing really to say… Just that it was extremely difficult to finish this one…

Chapter 5 – Nonsense

My lip is bleeding by biting on it for so much. I do it regularly, especially when I try to concentrate, when I'm anxious, guilty, afraid, ashamed or even just bored. Generally, I do it all the time. Vic keeps telling me that with such bitten lips it'll be hard to get a boy, but first I know she teases me, second I believe that with a quick charm I must learn, the problem will be temporary solved, and third I think I have a couple of years to start worrying over boys, and Dad absolutely agrees.

Back to my bleeding lip, the reason why they are rapped like that is that I'm trying to concentrate on what happened the previous week, so I can put ii down on my diary. I'm trying really hard to get the events separated and in chronological order, but it's been a blur.

I've been keeping a diary since I learnt how to write. Even before that, I had a thick book where I would draw the most exciting experience from each day. So keeping a diary is not only recording what's happening, but it's a way to get all of it out, relief my mind, practice my writing, and well, it's somewhat traditionally holly for me.

I sign, tag my unruly hair behind and try to focus. 'Come on Rose. Take it from the beginning.'

Day One had included traveling, shorting, dinner and sleep. I had spent most of my time on Hogwarts Express with Mandy. I had said I'd be with Al and Scorp, but I haven't properly seen Mandy for ages. She had so many things to tell me. However, I managed to convince her that it would be no problem coming with me at the compartment where all my family was, and so we spent there the last couple of hours. I won Mum's Chocolate Frog for the 41st time. How classic. We had a lot of first years this year. Dom was shorted into Gryffindor and Alexander in Slytherin. Neville was pale for two days after that, but I believe he'll get over it, as he does with everything that boy does. Not that it's his fault or anything, but radius as Alexander is could have done something to choose a house on his own. Nothing special happened at Dinner, except from Ted bulling a first year called "The Guy" from my cousins, that was after Dom, in some way. It must really be a problem, because Ted seems unable to smash a fly, let along bully a small kid.

Day Two had program-giving and running to be in time at first-season. Al had managed to destroy his Potions book, don't know exactly how, and Fred showed up on dinner with a nasty burn on his arm. Seems like first day of lessons is always working bad on Weasleys.

Next day was a bit boring, plus the Transfiguration essay I prepared for Monday. I hope I could see Scorp and Al more, but I've been sitting with Mandy through lessons, and at break time I tried to catch up with my whole year and more lot. I haven't seen any of them for a whole two months, on the bottom line.

Our 5th day here, Neville said he wanted to see me. Ask me about Xander, I was sure. And I was right. Wonder why it took him so much. I knew he'd come to me. See, Ted is too old for this kind of stuff, Vic too Vic, James too hideous, Roxanne ideologically anti-spying, Fred exceptionally good, and Al annoyingly non-sneaky. So, all that's left is me. He came asking if I'd noticed something weird on his attitude or heard anything. Truth to be told, I've never got so well with Alexander, and I really couldn't answer him. But I reassured him that everything was going to be fine, and promised I'd tell Scorp to keep a brief eye on him while on Slytherin grounds. Oh, and I've got a poisonous flower too. Neville gave it to me, just for taking down to the Greenhouses. Seems it had worth it.

Now, to clear things up, I'm not a spy, nor a fink. It's just how thing work here. Everyone on this clan have an older eye kept on them, and everyone must have an eye on the younger ones. But the older ones don't watch on purpose of telling the others in, but if they notice something wrong, they try to solve it on their own. Clan meetings take place too. You can take part only if you are attending Hogwarts, and it has as a purpose to take care of unsolved problems, make decisions, organize clan-pranks and birthday surprises. We're good organized. And every now and then, a parent generally asks how things are on school, and gets a positive answer.

I dot my "i"s and start to bit on my upper lip again. Something is different this year. Not only compared with the last one, but with all of them. I feel changed. Maybe it's because I'm growing up. Or because of finally having a girl so close. I feel these changes in those daily details that no one notices. Although, I believe I'm the same person at my ideas and ideals. Am I not?

*~*~*~*~*

"How many do you want?" I ask Mandy, passing the comb through her plain brown hair.

It's about an hour before dinner, and even if it's Sunday, the common-room is not that crowded. Seems like all Gryffindors have either NEWTS or OWLS studying in the library, or they are still out at the twilight-lit grounds.

We two stayed inside because Mandy had to do that Transfiguration essay, in which I helped her. And since I've done it days before and knew the subject, we were easily finished. Now, we're just sitting here chatting, and braiding our hair. Well, basically only hers, as my mess can be tamed only by Roxanne and maybe Mum. It's the years of practice, you see.

"So…" she starts in a tone that I so easily recognize as the gossipy one. "What's up with your cousin and that boy?"

"Vicky?"

"No, the small one."

"Oh, Dom." I nod. "Oh, I don't know a lot about it. Just that Ted had to force him leave her alone."

"Interesting…" Mandy trails off, starring at the opposite wall dreamingly.

"Maybe it's like the fancination Chang had with Daniels this time last year. Maybe it's a transitive state. Start of the year and so." I think out loud and smile at the though of the Slytherin girl crying over Daniel's used fork. That would be fun, if I wouldn't pity the girl.

"Or that with your cousin and the fan-club!" Mandy snorts and gets me back into reality. "Albus, I mean." she continues. "I really don't get that. I'd never chase after him if he was no Potter. I mean, what the special is he? I know he's your cousin and all, but truth to be told. He's not that charming. Especially comparing him to his brother. James Potter will be the playboy of this school some day, remember that."

She keeps on rambling, because I have no voice to comment her rudeness. I'm frozen from shock. Not only she's belittling Al, but compares him with to James too, which he absolutely despises. I thought Mandy liked Al, and I believed that they could easily come close if they liked to. I even had the utopist dream of hanging out, the four of us.

So, I used to have those thoughts, and although I realized my two boys and Mandy were not to fit together, I didn't bother much. I could handle it. However, I'd never believe it if you told me, that Mandy would unashamedly speak so down of Al, the boy I totally grew up with.

"Mandy." I utter, starting to lose my temper. She pays me no attention and keeps on. "Mandy." I insist, and all she has to answer is a "Rose, I'm not finished here." with a semi irritated tone. Now I'm shocked again. I should be the irritated one, not her.

"… and really, why Al can't do anything about his hair? They'd fit him good enough down."

"I like it that way." I reply, my tone defending.

"I mean, James' is so much prettier, just the correct amount of messy."

"You can't blame Al for Uncle Harry's DNA!" If I sounded defending before, now I'm starting to get mad.

"No, but he could shave it all off…" she seriously suggests.

"Ok. This is nonsense!" I get up, but before I could continue, the Portrait Hole opens and enters James with Dac, a friend of him. They are covered in sweat and look tired, clutching their brooms like there's no tomorrow.

"Nonsense is the word for Hogwarts!" He yells happily and starts his infamous 5-seconds dance, as Dan laughs.

I hear Mandy laughing along, and I remember what she said. Nonsense.

"Shut up, James. You're being ridiculous!" I spit out.

"Hey! What's up with you all, people? Is there anyone here who can actually smile?"

"Me." The cheerful answer comes from Mandy, who seems to have totally forgot me. "And who else is like…" she spares me a look. "…her?" Seems like she hasn't totally forgot me.

"Victoire was about to kill me ten minutes ago, reason unknown, and Al had been blue and moody through our two hours practice. I still don't know why we kept him."

"Maybe because he's your brother, prat? And we needed a seeker …" Dac smirked.

"To send out our bludgers." James finished his sentence.

"You make it sound cruel."

"Well, he asked for it. Literally."

"Why do you have to be such a prat?" I intrude their friendly chatty, wanting to get out my irritation on someone.

"Cool Rosie. Don't bite!"

That exact moment, Al opens the portrait hole. He makes a couple of steps in to realize we are all looking at him. He then stops, raises his head slowly and his eyes flicker between me and Mandy, weighting his options.

"Ice." James always had a unique way of communicating. "We're leaving"

"Yeah, go get a shower or so." Dac mumbles and they quickly escape up the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*

I'm turned up. I don't have an idea for what to do. This evening had been a total mess. You see, I pleased Al to sit with us, and he did. He was a bit like a fish out of water, but you can't tell it was awful. Till Mandy spilled out this thing about his hair. Then it's the chaos.

Without the scary details, Al was offended, Mandy was offended that Al was offended, the Al was offended that I didn't seem offended that he was offended, and Mandy was offended that I tried to seem offended that Al was offended cause she was offended. Yeah, try to work that out.

I panicked. And don't tell me you wouldn't. So, me, Rose Weasley from Gryffindor, chose to escape.

I literally ran out of the scene that was taking place in front of me, Al and Mandy, both red-faced and both turned to me with glares that could kill the Basilisk.

I've seen Mandy angry at me before, and maybe that's the reason it didn't affected me so much. But Al's eyes were more than angry. There was something strange to them, like a cloud, despite their natural shine. I have them in front of mine as I ran to the only person I have right now. Scorpius will help. I'm sure. Because there's no way I can figure this out.

My mind is still blurry. I even got almost lost in the way to the Dungeons. I feel lost. I have fought with Al before, and it's always been a bit of natural. Hair pulling for a toy, even a push or two for a lost Quidditch game. But it was never serious. I don't know what leads me to believe this was serious, but I've never seen that look on Al's eyes. I don't know. I can't think clearly. I need Scorp.

By this time, everyone is down for Dinner, or maybe up for Dinner, as I'm under the ground. I've been here an hour, ad no one had passed. It's cold, and I'm trembling, but I don't think it's from the cold. I can only blame it on the realization that haunts my mind this past hour of waiting. I have to talk to someone or I'll go crazy. I don't even know if Scorp is in there. But I have nowhere left to go. I'll just wait.

**A/N:** Maybe ending it too quick? But this is where the action begins!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snitches,

El Amor Comienza…


	7. Guilt

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm not dead! Here comes Chap 6! It's shorter than usual, but who to blame? I didn't want to carry on and become tiring…

**Chapter 6 –**** Guilt**

"And my cousin brought his girlfriend over for dinner one day, without warning." Romi goes on with his story as we go down the hallway to the dungeons. "She's not that much of an interest, if you'd like my abject opinion."

"You have indeed a hard appeasing taste." I reply seriously, and he chuckles at my mockery.

"what? Can't I have an opinion about her? What if they go formal"

"Romi, he's only 17!"

"But he brought her over for dinner!"

"That doesn't get them married." I laugh and he follows. It's great how easily we can go on with him. Maybe Slytherin has it's bright sides after all.

We have almost reached the passage, when I spot a form sat down next to it. I catch some red, but it's dim-lit down here and I can't really tell. Although, getting closer makes me able to recognize the bushy hair and delicate figure.

She's sat on the floor, knees brought up to her chest and forehead against thm. What is she doing here?

"Rosie?" I lean over her. She looks up and I come face to face with an alluring expression. Dark eyes, a frown on her forehead, no color in her cheeks. Before I can utter out a word, she reaches her hands and hugs me tightly. I pull her up, worried. Romi waves and steps into the common room distinctively, leaving us alone. She clutches onto me, not just hugging. It's different. It's like she depends on me, like she needs me. I feel strange.

Without further indication that we need privacy, I drag her till the next corner, where I believe no one will disturb.

"What's wrong?" I whisper into her hair, but she seems not to have heard me. "Rose." I cup her cheeks and gently force her face up. "Are you ok?"

"No." she opens her eyes and I have those gleaming blue orbs starring into mine. 'No, she's not ok.'

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"I… I am not…" she chockes out, unable to form a line. "I don't know what to do…"

"About what?" I really start to get scared now.

"Al. And Mandy. They… They just argued, and I was in the middle." now that she found her track, she doesn't stop. "I felt horrible, because if I took a side, the other one probably wouldn't talk to me, so I took no one's, but they are offended by that, and I really don't know what I should have done. I mean, I can't choose, even if one of them is greatly right. And why do I have to chose, anyway? Friends aren't supposed to get you in such a difficult position. They should have found a solution on their own. It's their problem after all. Why do I have to solve it all, can you tell me? And -"

"Woa, woa, would you take a breath? Calm down a bit." I stop her, cause she's redden a lot, her words swirl like water, making me having difficulties catching up.

"So, they fought." I state, waiting for a confirm and she nods.

"And you haven't picked a side." she nods again. "but youbelieve one of them was right."

"Well, kind of." I give her a stern look, resisting her puppy-eyes. "Ok, ok. Al was right. She had no right to offend him, and she was the one that started it all. But I'm sure she didn't mean it, and after all, she's my friend. I can't turn against her!"

"Al is your cousin, did you forget that, Rose?" I start to get really angry now. Al wasn't jealous-psychotic after all. He was right. She's been indeed brainwashed.

She cowers up at my high voice, and that gives me the chance to continue. "Do you really believe they must solve it themselves? Are you serious? Rose, if it hadn't been you, they wouldn't even say a 'hi'! Al had closed up his mouth a lot of times, just to avoid causing a problem. And you come here, suggesting they solve it themselves! The only problem to solve here is that you're trying to do something just because it's convenient for you. They don't fit together, they never will. If they tried, at least Al, it was for your shake and only." I feel the blood in my head, but I don't stop. She must hear it all now, before I lose me bravaro, or give in to her expression. "And instead of realizing this and try to fix things up a bit, you just insist more, as there is a chance."

She's sat there, speechless, hearing me saying all this. For a moment, I believe she'll cry. But she doesn't.

She opens her mouth to speak, but then close it again. I breath heavily, waiting for her to do something.

A few moments pass, and nothing is moving. Then, slowly and carefully, she stands up, and without a single word, she heads off. I must have called her name, but she didn't turn around. I just stand there, watching her walking away.

I can't remember saying the password, gong through the common room and heading to the dorms. Seems like I was trying to wrap myself around what happened.

This isn't Rose. Real Rose would have jumped up and shout at me for contrasting her. She would have offered me a thousand arguments. Real Rose wouldn't act so silly and selfish to start with.

I feel terrible for speaking to her like that. So cruel and cynically. She seemed lost. She was lost and came to me.

And all that I did was disappoint her. I didn't offer the support she came seeking for. I failed. I could have been more caring, gentler, offering my help, my solutions and ideas smoothly.

But no; I had to be explicit like that. Act without thinking. I have a tendency in this lately. I could have paid it a second thought. I must have done it. My best friend wanted my help and all I gave her was a stupid lecture and some yelling.

I', such an idiot. Such a loser. A loser I bet she doesn't wnt to face again.

I've reached my bed, Merlin know how, and throwing my shoes and robes off, I fall onto it.

But I won't be able to sleep one bit tonight. I have more than enough guilt to keep me awake and haunt me.

**A/N:** Some Scorp we haven't seen yet… But yeah, he's able to get angry and get carried away by it… XD

I have just stop asking for reviews, a long time ago… pfffff

Snitches,

El Amor Comienza


End file.
